


Summer Memories

by katznhund



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Body Paint, Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katznhund/pseuds/katznhund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky gave Steve a set of body paints a while back. They spend a summer day sitting in the sun, talking about old times, and doing a lot of flirting while Steve draws on Bucky. Established Steve/Bucky.<br/>~~~<br/>There's a clatter from the other room and Bucky looks up from his book. Steve comes in, paint and brushes in hand, and sits down next to him in the floor.</p>
<p>Bucky gives him a sly grin, "In a drawing mood?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Memories

It's a hot summer day in Brooklyn, Bucky grabs a pillow from the couch and sits in the middle of a large sunny spot in the living room floor reading. Steve teases him that he's like a cat, drawn to the warm spots, and that pretty soon they'll be calling him The Nicely Tanned Summer Soldier instead.

There's a clatter from the other room and Bucky looks up from his book. Steve comes in, paint and brushes in hand, and sits down next to him in the floor.

Bucky gives him a sly grin, "In a drawing mood?"

Steve smiles back and bites his lower lip, eyes moving up and down Bucky's body, "Yeah," he doesn't even blush anymore at their back and forth.

"Where do you want me?"

"Here is fine," Steve reaches over and pulls up Bucky's shirt until he's touching the skin beneath, "I'm going to need more canvas though."

Bucky pulls his shirt off in one smooth movement and leans in to kiss Steve but a hand on his chest stops him and gently pushes him to floor. Bucky grabs his pillow, props it under his head, and folds his hands beneath it. He takes in a deep breath of air, letting his chest stretch and expand before closing his eyes to enjoy the warmth of the sun beating down on his bare skin.

Bucky can hear lids being removed and brushes knocking together as Steve gets his paints ready. He starts with a big circle on Bucky's stomach, just above the waist of his pants. The paint is cool and the sensitive muscles there give an involuntary twitch at the initial soft touch.

"Remember when we were kids and we'd go down to Coney Island in the summer?"

"Mm hm," Bucky mumbles. If he were a cat, he'd be purring right now.

"You'd save up enough money from the docks for us both to go; a nickel for the subway, a nickel for a red hot, maybe some extra for games or a ride."

"You hated the rides, Steve. You got sick on all of them."

"True, but you still made me try every one of them once."

"I was hoping there would be at least one you could stomach so we could take dames on it. They'd get scared and hold on to you real tight and you could put an arm around their shoulder to comfort them."

"Right, even if I didn't throw up on them, they probably would have crushed me in terror instead."

Bucky doesn't open his eyes but furrows his brow and tilts his head towards Steve.

"Don't give me that look. I weighed less than most of the girls you tried to set me up with. It was a very real possibility."

"Whatever, Rogers."

There's a quick swipe of paint across Bucky's nose. He wrinkles it several times but didn't bother to wipe it off. "Punk," he sticks his tongue out in Steve's direction.

"You want me to paint that too? Jerk." Bucky chuckles in response. "Hey, settle down, you're making my canvas move." He's making long lines now, from one side of Bucky's stomach, across to the other.

"Fine."                                                                                                                                 

Steve keeps drawing on Bucky, he tried guessing the shapes in the beginning but gave up fairly quickly, instead allowing himself to enjoy the smooth brush strokes on his skin. He's on the verge of falling asleep when Steve starts talking again.

"Have you been back there?"

"Nope. You?"

"I went down there one day, first summer after I woke up. Like everything else, it's the same but different. I'd say it's seen better times."

"You remember that side show they used to have? Ten cents to see the bearded lady."

"You always liked the bearded lady."

"She was pretty good looking."

"She had a beard."

Bucky reached up and rubbed a hand across the week old stubble on his cheek, "You don't seem to mind too much."

"True." Steve takes Bucky's hand before he can put in back under his head and holds it out. A thick brush winds serpentine streaks of paint around his arm.

"You were just jealous she had more facial hair than you."

Steve laughs, "That is also true. I barely had peach fuzz. I think I could have stopped shaving for a month and no one would have noticed."

"I would have. I wouldn't have let my best friend walk around looking like he'd been living in a dumpster. Thrown in one, sure, but living in one, not on my watch."

"Right, you're a true friend, Buck."

"You're lucky to have me."

"I am."

There's a shadow and even with his eyes closed, Bucky knows Steve's leaning over him, blocking the sun on his face. Soft lips press against his own. He moves his free arm and buries the metal fingers in Steve's hair. Bucky parts his lips, pulling Steve in for a deeper kiss but Steve pulls away, just enough to speak, "Hey, I'm still working here."

"You started it. Besides, all work and no play..."

Steve gently tugs on Bucky's lower lip with his teeth, "In a bit," and resumes his position sitting beside him.

Bucky sighs and not so subtlety adjusts his pants. "You're no fun."

"We'll see if you're still saying that in a few hours."

Steve dabbles paint on Bucky's chest, big drops smeared into shapes with tips of his fingers.

"Damn it, Steve. You're doing that on purpose aren't you?"

"Shh, don't bother the artist while he's working."

"Working, my ass, teasing is more like it."

"I thought you liked it when I teased your ass. You never complained before."

"Rogers."

"I'm almost done, just be still."

Ten minutes later, Steve's packing up the paints and brushes and Bucky is blinking against the sun in his eyes.

"All done?"

"Yep, time for the big reveal."

"I'll give you a big reveal," Bucky stands and nudges Steve playfully.

They make their way to big mirror in the bedroom. Bucky lifts his arm, a roller coaster works its way from his wrist to his shoulder, where it turns down the back of his arm and returns. The familiar boardwalk is painted in vivid colors on his chest, hot dog stands, carnival games, and a ferris wheel on one side. All leading towards the ocean in the distance, the beach dotted with umbrellas, and big white fluffy clouds in the sky.

"Feeling a little nostalgic today?"

"I decided to stay in a take a trip to the beach. I thought you might enjoy this better than the real thing."

"It was very nice but I could enjoy it more."

"Could you now?"

"Yeah, I could."

Bucky tries to guide Steve towards the bed but Steve takes his hand and pulls him towards the door instead. "I wouldn't want to ruin the sheets. Besides, what's a day at the beach without a little fun in the water."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you had this all planned out."

"Well, you know what they use to call me." And there's that damned all American smile that gets Bucky every time.

"Steven Grant Rogers, shut up, get in the bathroom, and take your clothes off."

\---

Based on my unintentionally depressing head canon about [Steve, Bucky, and body paint.](http://nerdyholler.tumblr.com/post/87662219182/steve-bucky-and-body-painting) I needed something fun to make up for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the fade to black, I can't write smut. This is my first time publishing anything in the MCU, it's unbeta-ed, and all mistakes are my own.


End file.
